St Valentine's Heart Brigade
by OfTheAsianPersuasion
Summary: Valentine is a shy stuttering girl who is the ideal foster child. Except for one thing: she's bipolar. When she gets angry she bursts out into fits of violent rage. But when she comes to Camp Half-Blood she discovers that this is caused by a piece of Ares soul having been locked inside her when she was young. Now she must restore Ares' soul. But does she have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1 Of Beginnings & Introductions

**A/N: So...yeah this is just something I came up with. Tell me if y'all like it. And yeah I know the title is weird so just ignore the fact that it has nothing to do with anything. Ok so enjoy! R&R**

Prologue

"She's a sweet girl, really," Mrs. Anderson said, "But it's her… _condition_ that worries me. We just can't get it under control. The poor girl, I hate to get rid of her, but we can't do this anymore. You'll find another family won't you?"

Valentine moved away from the door, feeling depressed. Why couldn't anyone see that it wasn't her fault? Tears filled her eyes. She was so weak. Maybe if she was stronger, she would be able to suppress it. But she could barely muster the courage to speak aloud in school. Let alone hold back the raging monster inside her. But, one good thing came from moving to a new foster family. The more she moved, the closer she got to New York, the place where she would find her mother. She just had to be patient.

Chapter One

Of Beginnings and Introductions

Valentine's heart leapt as she stared out the window at the huge buildings of Manhattan. She was finally here. At last, she had a chance. As the bus pulled to a stop her caretaker, Ms. P. Sharpe, got up and straightened her skirt. They exited the bus and came out in front of a tall thin building squished in between two others. A gold number seven hung crookedly beside the door.

"Alright sweetheart, you stay here while I go inside and speak with your new family. Will you be alright?" Ms. Sharpe asked.

Valentine looked around her nervously, "Y-yes, I s-should be."

"Okay, here I go," Ms. Sharpe gave Valentine a nervous grin and clacked her way to the door in her impossibly high heels.

She rang the doorbell and after a few moments, was let inside. Valentine sucked in her breath, she couldn't believe it. Her chance was finally here, but did she dare take it? After all, she was alone in a big city, and Ms. Sharpe didn't deserve to have to deal with this. But Valentine wanted to more than anything, and if she didn't take the chance now, she might never get it again. She steeled her nerves and walked a little ways down the street to the bus stop. She waited anxiously until one finally pulled up in front of her. She got onboard and used what little change she had managed to save to pay the fare. The bus drove away; leaving Ms. Sharpe, the new foster parents, and Valentine's old life far behind.

When the bus had gone as far away from the city as it could, Valentine got off and began to walk. She, of course, had absolutely no idea where she was going. All she knew was that her mother had lived somewhere in Long Island, and she needed to get there to find her mother. As she walked the voices of the many doctors and psychiatrists rang in her mind. '_She's so small and weak, it's a wonder she can summon up that kind of rage!_' '_Maybe it's due to the fact that she's so sickly? Could it be an after-effect_?' _Maybe I shouldn't be walking this much_, Valentine thought, _it could be bad for my health… _Much to her chagrin, Valentine had always been to sickly and weak to handle strenuous activities.

Up ahead of her was a steep hill with a huge pine tree atop it. The sunset wove tangerine rays among the tree's needles, creating a lovely background. Valentine decided she would sleep under the tree for the night. She was so tired and weak from all that walking that she was beginning to see black spots. She knew that if she tried to walk any further she would collapse. She had just made it beyond the tree when her knees buckled and her legs gave way. Valentine crashed to the ground, as consciousness fled her.

Valentine began to stir as voices broke through to her.

"Why is this kid sleeping here?"One said.

"Do you think he might be one of-?"

"I don't see how he couldn't be, there's no way he would've crossed the border if he wasn't," another said.

"How'd he manage to stay alive, he doesn't have a single scratch!"

"Maybe the kid's dead…?"

Valentine groaned and opened her eyes to see a circle of faces staring down at her. She gasped and sat up quickly.

"Hey are you okay?" A boy asked her.

Valentine turned bright red and froze up. This was so embarrassing; she hadn't been expecting anyone to find her here.

"Can you speak?" A girl asked her gently.

Valentine looked at the ground and said, almost imperceptibly, "Y-yes."

The girl sighed, "Oh, good. So, are you a half-blood?"

Valentine blinked, "A w-what?"

The kids looked at each other, and one of the boys said, "So you don't know?"

The girl who'd spoken to Valentine thought for a moment then offered a hand to her, "Come on, sweetie, I think you need some help."

Valentine took the girl's hand sheepishly, and allowed the girl to pull her up. She wobbled and black dots swam before her eyes. The girl propped her up and they slowly made their way down the hill to a large blue farm house in the valley. Valentine surveyed the surrounding area. It looked like camp. Off to one side were the ocean, and some small strawberry fields. On the other side was a rectangle of cabins bordered by a forest. Other buildings were scattered throughout the property, but Valentine was too far away to make out what they were. Their little group came up to the wraparound porch of the big, blue, house. The house had an impressive view of the entire property, and was painted a very pretty shade of blue.

As they walked around the porch they came upon a card table with two men sitting around it playing cards. One of them had deep purple eyes set in a droopy, red, face. His hair was black and curly like a baby's, and his tiger-print shirt was covered in stains from who knew what. The other man reminded Valentine of an old-timey professor. He had light brown hair and a beard, and his merry eyes twinkled out from a very wise face. He wore a tweed jacket and a sweater vest underneath. He sat in a wheelchair and his legs were covered with a blanket.

"Chiron," the girl escorting Valentine said, "I think we've got a new camper."

The professor looking man turned to Valentine, "It seems we do, Carmandy. Mr. D, say hello."

The other man looked up, grunted, and then looked back down at his cards.

One of the boys said, "Yeah, we just found him asleep under the tree. He's got to be a half-blood otherwise she wouldn't have found this place."

"P-please, can you t-tell me where I-I am?" Valentine asked hesitantly. So far she hadn't noticed that they kept calling her 'him'.

The man called Chiron smiled at her, "This, my dear, is Camp Half-Blood, your new home!"

Valentine's eyes widened; what did he mean by that? Were they kidnapping her? What was going on?

She swallowed, "I-I'm sorry. T-there must b-be some sort o-of mistake. I j-just fell asleep beneath y-your tree, I d-didn't mean to s-stay here!"

Chiron sighed, "Oh dear, he really does have a lot to learn," He gestured to a chair, "Have a seat, this may take awhile."

Nervously, Valentine sat down.

Chiron smiled warmly at her, "Now, first with the introductions. What is your name young man?"

Valentine's eyes widened and she flushed red, "I-I'm not a-a boy!"

Sure her hair was short and her clothes were baggy, but did she really look like a boy? She had thought that dying her hair dark red would make her look more like a girl, apparently that wasn't the case. Chiron coughed awkwardly, "Oh, um… yes, of course you. I'm so sorry."

The group around her gaped, and one of the said, "Wait- what? You mean you're a girl?"

Carmandy slapped him, "Of course she is what are you and idiot?"

Valentine blushed deeply and looked down.

Chiron laughed uneasily, "Uh, well anyways, what was your name again?"

"V-Valentine C-Crusade," she said quickly.

Chiron crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back in his chair, "Well then Ms. Crusade, what do you know about the gods?"

Valentine frowned, "The G-Greek gods?"

"Yes," Chiron said, "The Greek gods of mythology. Tell me; what is the most common thing the gods would do?"

Valentine thought for a moment and then blushed once again.

Chiron chuckled, "Judging by your face I see you know that the gods spent most of their time having affairs with mortals. The results of those affairs were the demigods; Perseus, Heracles, and the like. Do you think that the gods just stopped doing that?"

Valentine didn't say anything, she simply stared at Chiron. _This man is a lunatic_, she thought.

Chiron continued, "Of course for them to still have children would mean they'd have to be alive. Which brings me to the current subject; the gods are very much alive. They are at the very heart and soul of what is known nowadays as western civilization."

Valentine had never really thought about that sort of thing, for all she knew the gods could very well be real. But what did that have to do with anything?

Then it hit her, "A-are you saying that I-I'm a d-demigod?"

Chiron smiled at her, happy that unlike most new half-bloods she didn't seem to be freaking out, "Yes my dear, that's exactly what I'm saying. Otherwise you would not have found this camp. But the only problem is we don't know who your godly parent is."

Valentine tilted her head, "How d-do we f-find out?"

Chiron shook his head, "We don't; all we can do is wait until you are claimed."

She tilted her head even farther, "C-claimed?"

Chiron sighed, "Yes, when your godly parent feels that they are…well, _ready _to accept you as their child they will send a sign."

"You might as well not even bother to explain it," the man at the other end of the tale said. Valentine jumped, having forgotten he was there.

The man continued, "It's not as though she won't notice a giant spinning hologram above her head. We made it obvious for a reason."

Chiron's eye twitched, "I was simply making sure she was aware Mr. D."

Something about the way Mr. D had said '_we_' sparked Valentine's interest, "U-um excuse me, m-may I ask you a q-question?"

Mr. D looked up, obviously irritated and said snappily, "What?"

Valentine's resolve melted instantly but she said ever so softly, "W-what did y-you mean when you s-said 'we'?"

"This one's even stupider than the last one," he said with a roll of his eyes, "I am god, kid. I can make things appear out of thin air, strangle people with grape vines, that kind of thing."

Valentine sucked in her breath. This was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

Chiron frowned at Mr. D and then let out a long stream of air, "Children, would you mind taking Valentine to her cabin for me? I'm not feeling up to it at the moment. Besides, I need to have a _discussion _with Mr. D."

Carmandy smiled and answered for the group, "Sure Chiron, it's no problem." She turned to Valentine, "Come on, time to see the camp!"

Valentine stood up and followed the small group off of the porch. They walked a little before Carmandy suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to everybody."

She gestured at a pretty girl with long, caramel hair, "Valentine, this is Becca Martinez, daughter of Aeolus."

She turned to a boy with spiky blond hair and light brown eyes, "David Roberts, son of Hephaestus"

Next was a motherly looking girl dark skin warm chocolate-y brown eyes, "Jenny Cummings, daughter of Demeter."

Carmandy blushed lightly as she turned to a tall boy who seemed either asian or Mexican, "This, is Jimmy Chong also known as Chimmychonga. He's a son of Hephaestus like David."

Carmandy gestured grandly to herself, "And I, am Carmandy Noir genius of the Athena cabin and belle of the camp!"

A younger boy about Valentine's age made a face, "Hey! What about me? Don't go getting a big head just because Chiron likes you best!"

Carmandy laughed and pulled the boy into a headlock, "I almost forgot! This is my baby brother, Charlie!"

Valentine said, "W-well you c-certainly look alike."

David piped up, "Don't be fooled, they all look like that. There's virtually no way of telling them apart."

Carmandy said "Except I'm prettier than most of them!"

"You belong in Aphrodite's cabin, "Charlie said struggling to get out of the headlock.

Carmandy laughed and released him. Valentine realized that when Carmandy wasn't around the adults she was much more…_spirited_.

They began to walk once again, Carmandy and Valentine ahead of the others. Valentine was oblivious to the conversation behind her as she quietly talked to Carmandy.

"So…" Becca said.

Jenny asked, "So what?"

"What do you think of the new girl?" Becca said exasperatedly.

"I think she's sweet," Jenny replied.

"She's cute," answered David.

The others stared at him.

"Dude that's gross, she's like five years younger than you," Charlie said.

"More like three years younger than me and I didn't mean it that way weirdo," David said, "I meant she's cute like…like a puppy. And what about you; what do you think of her?"

Charlie turned red, "Well-well she's ok I guess…"

Jimmy smiled when he saw the boy's blush.

David grinned, "Ooh, looks like somebody's got a _cruuuuush_."

David and Becca laughed while Jenny said, "Young love, how sweet."

"I do not!" Charlie said and shoved David.

Valentine turned around, "You don't w-what?"

Charlie's face was the color of a tomato, "N-nothing, Valentine."

She frowned, "O-oh ok…"

Becca and David burst out laughing and even stoic Jimmy cracked a smile.

As they rounded the corner a blue blur came out of nowhere and ran straight into Valentine. She fell over with a small shriek. She looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. The eyes belonged to a boy with electric blue hair. Said boy had also landed on top of her. He quickly got off of her and offered a hand to help her up.

"Is this the newbie everyone's been talking about?" The boy asked Carmandy in a thick Irish accent.

He hadn't taken his eyes of Valentine and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Oliver, what have I told you about looking where you're going? And yes, this is the newbie," Carmandy said.

The boy smiled and walked up to Valentine. He took her by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes, "You," he said, "Are adorable."

She turned red and said, "U-um thank y-you?"

Oliver grinned hugely and pulled her into a hug, "And he stutters, can you get any cuter than that?"

Valentine stiffened when she heard this. _Oh no_, she thought, _please not now! _But it was too late, rage filled her veins and her mind went blank.

Her eyes filled with fire and she yelled, "I AM NOT A BOY YOU IDIOT!"

She balled up her fist and slammed it squarely into Oliver's jaw. He reeled backwards, stunned by the force of her punch. Valentine's eyes flickered; the flames died and were replaced by her usualdark brown irises. She swayed on her feet and collapsed.

For the second time that day Valentine awoke to a circle of faces staring down at her. Her eyes immediately landed on the giant bruise along Oliver's jaw. She bolted upright causing the others to fall back in alarm.

She crawled over to Oliver and placed a hand on his cheek running it along the bruise, "I-I'm so s-sorry," she said locking eyes with him, "A-are you a-alright?"

He grinned, "I'm good, but you on the other hand, have some explaining to do."

"Yeah," Carmandy cut in, "What exactly was that?"

Valentine sighed, it was story time, "W-well when I was t-three, I was d-diagnosed with b-bipolar disorder. S-sometimes I-I get really a-angry and get v-violent. I-I've done s-some pretty b-bad things to p-people and t-that's why I k-keep getting m-moved to different f-foster homes." She looked at them earnestly, "I r-really am sorry. I-I try t-to keep it in check b-but sometimes it j-just…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

The group stared at her, rendered speechless by her cuteness.

Oliver and Carmandy simultaneously wrapped her in a hug and said, "It's no problem, don't worry about it!"

Valentine looked at them and said hopefully, "Y-you mean you a-aren't g-going to k-kick me o-out?"

All seven said at once, "Of course not!"

Oliver gave her a sly grin and said, "Guess what?"

Valentine looked up at him, "W-what?"

He still hadn't released her from his hug and tightened his hold on her, "You get to stay in _my_ cabin!"

Valentine turned red, until Carmandy explained, "All unclaimed campers stay in the Hermes cabin. It's okay Oliver was just messing with you."

"Well I'll take it upon myself to show our dear newbie the cabin," he said.

And out of the blue he scooped Valentine up in his arms, carrying her bridal style; her cherry red blush was reflected in the silver chain at Oliver's throat.

As he ran off with the girl, Carmandy chased after him yelling, "Hey bring her back here! Where do you think you're taking her?"

Oliver just laughed happily as he carried valentine away.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'll probably post another chapter when I think of what to write. Please review because if you just read it and don't review I won't know if you liked it! **

**Love, FCD4P**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Cabins & Presents

**A/N: Thank you to the two people who reviewed! *Hands out cookies* This chapter's kind of short but whatever.**

**Thank you Taffeh. for being the first to review! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Of Cabins and Presents

"A-are y-you sure you're o-okay?"

Oliver looked down at the girl he was carrying and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been hit by a girl; though you pack quite a punch lassie. Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

She didn't answer, instead she said, "U-Um Oliver?"

He raised a blue eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Y-You can put m-me down n-now,"

He grinned, "But you're so small and cute, it's fun to carry you. Oi, what did you say your name was?"

"V-Valentine C-Crusade," she said.

"Valentine, Valentine, hmm, Valentine," he said testing the name with his thick, Irish accent.

She smiled slightly as he repeated her name. Oliver contemplated the new arrival and decided he had taken quite an interest in her. He was curious about her to say the least and he was eager to discover more about Valentine.

"You know Valentine," he said, "We're very alike, you and I."

She looked at him, "R-Really, how?"

He grinned; something Valentine was beginning to think might be signature to him. Oliver was to grinning as she was to blushing.

He said, "We both have colorful hair!"

She giggled and said, "Y-Yeah, I guess w-we do,"

Oliver stopped walking when he reached the rectangle of cabins that Valentine had seen earlier. He watched as Valentine gazed in awe of the curious cabins. She drank in the sight of the shimmering silver one, the glittering gold one, the smoky steam-punk one, and the green grassy one.

Her eyes sparkled as she said, "W-Wow!"

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Oliver said.

She nodded and then said, "W-Which one is o-ours?"

He showed her to the only normal looking cabin and gestured to it grandly, "This is Cabin 11; home to the finest and most handsome campers in all of Camp Half-Blood!"

Before she could say anything he carried her in and loudly announced to the multitude of campers who were lounging inside, "I'm back everybody, did you miss me?"

A boy who had a striking resemblance to Oliver looked up, "Who's that, your girlfriend?" he said looking at Valentine, who, much to her embarrassment was still being carried by Oliver.

Oliver gave her a devilish smile and asked, "I don't know, are you Valentine?"

"N-No of c-course not!" she squeaked.

The campers laughed and Oliver said with a wink, "Whatever you say,"

He brought her over to a small bunk in the corner of the cabin. He set her down gently and said, "Well, this is your bed, you can leave your stuff here but I'd keep a close eye on it if I were you. We children of Hermes have a bad habit of thieving." He held up her small backpack that he'd managed to take off her back without her even noticing.

He eyes widened as she reached for it, "H-how did you d-do that?"

Oliver handed it back to her and said, "A magician never reveals his secrets,"

At that moment Carmandy stormed into the cabin, little brother in tow, "Oliver! What is your problem? You can't just kidnap someone like that!" She stopped in front of Oliver looking down at him angrily.

"Hi Valentine," Charlie said shyly from behind his sister.

She gave him a sweet smile, "H-Hello Charlie,"

Carmandy looked at Valentine then at Charlie, "Valentine, Charlie's going to show you around camp while I yell at Oliver, okay?"

"S-Sure," She gave Oliver a worried look which he returned with a reassuring smile.

Charlie held out his hand to Valentine, "Come on, I'll show you the Athena cabin."

She took it and let him lead her out of the cabin.

"So what do you think of Camp?" Charlie asked.

"I-I don't really k-know yet," she laughed softly, "I-I think I'm s-still trying t-to absorb it all."

"Yeah, it's like that for everybody. Though you seem to be taking it pretty well, most people start to freak out. When Carmandy and I first came here we thought they were crazy, but after awhile you kind of get used to it," he then seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah!"

Out of his jacket pocket he pulled out a package, "I picked this up for you at the Camp Store; I hope it's your size."

She took it from him and opened it. Inside she found an orange t-shirt identical to the ones the other campers were wearing. Written in black letters on the front were the words _Camp Half-blood_.

It was a simple gift but the gesture still moved Valentine. She gave Charlie a huge smile and gave him an unexpected hug, "Thank you!"

Charlie was speechless as he hugged her back.

Suddenly realizing how forward she had been, Valentine pulled back, her face pink, "I-I'm sorry."

Charlie managed to regain his words and said sheepishly, "Don't be, and did you notice when you said 'thank you' you didn't stutter?"

She blinked and her eyes grew delighted, "Y-you're right!"

Then she took off her jacket and pulled the Camp shirt over her head, "It's j-just a little b-big,"

Charlie winced and said quickly, "Sorry I can get you another one!"

She giggled, "I-It's okay, and a-aren't you going t-to show m-me the A-Athena Cabin?"

"Oh right let's go," he said.

She smiled and took his hand again; this place was getting better every minute.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review! Also thank you random anonymous reviewer for saying you thought it was awesome! I'd like to know if you guys want Valentine to:**

**A. End up with Oliver.**

**B. End up with Charlie.**

**or C. End up with no one.**

**Ok that's all for now bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Of Centaurs & Outbursts

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! thank you to everyone who read it even if you didn't review :( Please review, i get lonely without reviews. Also, the story might actually get interesting in the next chapter or so.**

**Just to clear up some confusion that there may be here are the characters ages:**

**Valentine and Charlie: 12**

**Oliver: 13**

**The others are around 15 or 16 I'll leave that up to you to decide :) R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Of Centaurs and Outbursts

Later that night Valentine sat on her bunk staring dejectedly at a map of the camp. She was positive she was going to get lost.

Oliver sat down next to her, "You okay?"

She smiled at him wearily, "Y-Yes, just a-a bit o-overwhelmed,"

He nodded knowingly, "I can help you memorize the place if you want,"

She laughed softly, "You h-hardly seem the t-type to sit quietly a-and study,"

He tried his best to look offended, "I'll have you know that I happen to be an excellent studier,"

Valentine giggled and Oliver smiled at her.

She looked up as what sounded like a conch horn blew, "W-What was t-that?"

"Dinnertime!" he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the line that the demigods had begun to form. They then filed out of the cabin and headed towards an open-air pavilion in the center of the camp.

When they stepped into the lighted area Valentine stopped dead and stared across the pavilion, "C-C-C-Centaur?" she gasped.

And indeed at the head of the table stood Chiron in all his equestrian glory.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he sat down at the Hermes table, "Smart girl like you? I'd have thought you'd have this figured out by now,"

She just gaped as Chiron walked-um _cantered_- up to her, "Hello dear, have you settled in to the camp well enough?"

Valentine's eyes widened as she felt the all-too-familiar tug in her gut. Her blood began to boil and flames burst in her eyes. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

She glared at Chiron, "HOW DARE YOU HOW COULD YOU JUST SPRING SOMETHING LIKE THIS ON ME?"

Chiron was horrified and that horror deepened as tiny little Valentine proceeded to grab one of the massive stone tables and flip it over. The people sitting there shrieked and scrambled backwards, trying to escape the crushing stone. Chiron was awestruck, _where had that power come from_? Valentine blinked rapidly, the fire in her eyes died and she fell into a heap on the ground. The pavilion was dead silent.

* * *

Valentine moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She saw the destruction she had caused and the terror on everyone's faces. Tears filled her eyes and her lip quivered. She spun on her heel and ran away to the forest.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was short but does it matter? Tell me what you thought R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Secrets & Comfort

**A/N: So warning this chapter is bad, I was trying to hold back on fluff so... anyways I'm kind of running out of ideas so if anyone has an idea please tell me! R&R!**

Chapter 4

Of Secrets and Comfort

Charlie watched as Valentine ran off. He wanted to follow her but he didn't know if he should. She might just want to be alone, but then again, the forest was a dangerous place, especially at night. As people began to collect themselves Charlie saw Mr. D and Chiron exchange a glance, he edged closer.

"Did you see-?" Chiron asked.

Mr. D nodded solemnly, "Her eyes,"

Chiron's face was dark, "Do you think-?"

Mr. D locked eyes with Chiron, "Ares,"

Charlie was confused, did this mean what he thought it meant? It made sense since Valentine had those violent outbursts she could very well be a daughter of Ares. He smiled; being claimed would definitely cheer Valentine up! He raced out of the pavilion to find Valentine.

* * *

Charlie wasn't the only one who had witnessed this exchange between Mr. D and Chiron, but Oliver wasn't nearly as excited about it. _Ares_, he thought, _really? Poor Valentine, those kids are going to eat her alive. Not only that, but Chiron and Mr. D sounded so ominous… And Valentine won't be in my cabin anymore she be all alone with those Ares jerks! _

_You just don't want her to leave,_ said a voice in his head. He scoffed, that wasn't true, he was just watching out for Valentine as a friend…right? He sighed, _whatever, it's not like there aren't plenty of other girls in the camp who are dying to go on a date with me. _Pride restored, he straightened his jacket and walked off to find a solution to his problem.

* * *

Charlie found Valentine by the stream. She had her head buried in her arms and she was sobbing. She didn't look up as he approached.

"Valentine?" he asked softly.

"G-G-Go a-away," she sobbed.

He knelt down in front of her, "Please stop crying,"

Valentine turned her teary eyes to him and he blushed at how close they were, "I-I'm a f-freak,"

He grabbed her hands, "No you're not and it isn't your fault! I know something that might cheer you up,"

She sniffed, "H-huh?"

He smiled, "I overheard Chiron and Mr. D talking and they think your dad might be Ares! You'll probably get claimed soon!"

Valentine felt sick, _Ares? Please anyone but him! _She had seen the Ares kids and quite frankly, they scared her to death. They were loud, violent, ad huge. While she on the other hand, was quiet, shy, _and tiny_.

She started to cry again and mumbled, "M-maybe they're w-wrong…"

Seeing Valentine start to cry again, Charlie built up his courage and hugged her, "It'll be okay,"

She hugged him back and devoid of any stutter whispered, "I know,"

* * *

**A/N: What did I say? Short and really bad, I've got the next chapter or so planned out but beyond that I have absolutely nothing. Please tell me if you've got any ideas. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Of Conversations & Gods

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my mom's birthday. So to make up for it I wrote two chapters! Happy Fourth of July to all of you Americans!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Of Conversations and Gods

After everyone had calmed down and returned to their cabins, Mr. D and Chiron sat on the Big House's porch playing their usual game of pinochle. Silence hung heavy and both men felt an odd chill in the air.

Finally, Chiron spoke, "I've been thinking about the incident at dinner,"

Mr. D grunted, affirming that he had been doing the same.

Chiron continued, "The timing's impeccable, I think she's bound to have something to do with it. I doubt it's just a coincidence."

Mr. D said, "All I know is that it's probably going to cause me a lot of trouble."

"I've never seen anything like that happen to any of his other children; she was exactly like him,"

Mr. D snorted, "Yeah, she was like a little mini Ares. I can barely stand one of him, let alone a bratty teenage clone."

Chiron put his cards down, "I'm going to turn in for the night; it's been a long day."

…

"You need to rest, just lie down!" Aphrodite said fiercely.

Ares turned to her, "Lay off woman, I'm fine! Besides, it's time to check in on our kids."

Aphrodite huffed irritably, knowing he was right.

Athena watched this exchange with disgust and thought, _that idiot; he's too hard-headed to admit there's something wrong with him. He won't even let the healers near him…_

Hermes winced when he noticed Aphrodite grinning slyly at him.

Warily, he asked, "What?"

She studied her nails innocently and said, "Oh, nothing."

He scowled, "What did you do?"

Aphrodite shrugged playfully and said, "I was just having a little fun with that Oliver of yours,"

Hermes rubbed his temple, "Aphrodite, what did Zeus tell you about messing around with other people's kids?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just made him _aware_ of some feelings he hadn't noticed himself,"

Hermes groaned and mumbled, "Poor Oliver,"

"All right everyone, gather round. We should make his quick, Zeus could come back soon, and you know he doesn't like us to be involved with our kids," Hestia said.

The gods circled around the fire and out of the flames appeared a bird's-eye view of the camp. They watched as the campers made their way to dinner. Ares' eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a small girl with dark red hair.

"Not her," he muttered.

That was when she started to flip out.

The gods watched in astonishment as she effortlessly lifted one of the tables and brought it crashing down.

Ares suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain, the fire in his eyes momentarily flickered out.

Aphrodite rushed to his side, but he brushed her off saying, "it's nothing, don't bother about me ok?"

Hephaestus watched this from the corner. He glowered; why was it always about Ares? She didn't care about him; she never even looked his way.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me I'd like to get around 15 or 20 reviews ok? Thank you all for reading I love you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6 Of Dreams & Arrivals

**A/N: So I was brainstorming the other day and i got a really good idea for a plot twist which includes my favorite goddesses yay! I also want to thank Daughter of Hades11 for continously reviewing; you're my favorite. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Of Dreams and Arrivals

As Valentine walked back into the Hermes cabin she was relieved to find everyone asleep. She quietly made her way over to her bunk and lay down on it exhausted.

Oliver came over and sat on the floor by her.

She turned her head to him, "D-Do they h-hate me?"

Softly he replied, "No, they don't hate you,"

"They s-should," she said, "I-I could've h-hurt someone,"

He grinned, "Trust me; everyone here has been through much worse."

She met his eyes, "What d-do I-I do?"

"Try to dream," he said.

She blinked in confusion, "W-What?"

"Sometimes our parents communicate with us through our dreams. Maybe you'll find your answer there," he said.

Suddenly a pillow flew through the air, whacking Oliver in the back of his head.

"Dude, shut up; some of us are trying to sleep you know," someone said.

There was a chorus of assent from the others.

"Yeah, yeah, stop your whining," he ruffled Valentine's hair and winked, "'night."

He smiled when he saw she was already asleep.

* * *

Valentine awoke in a field of flowers that stretched on for miles. The sky was beginning to lighten considerably and the sun was just starting to peek over horizon. From the other end of the field came a beautiful young woman. She ran with her arms wide open and her head thrown back in a merry laugh. It seemed as though she pulled the dawn along behind her. The woman's flowing hair and gown matched the rosy hue of the sky perfectly. She flew on past Valentine and out of sight.

In the center of the field lay another beautiful woman. She was sound asleep and didn't seem to care about the fact that she was out in the open. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and Valentine was shocked to see a pair of wings on his back. He scooped up the sleeping woman, somehow managing not to wake her up. His huge wings beat at the air until they lifted off and flew away to who-knew-where.

* * *

Valentine awoke in the wee hours of the morning; the others were still blissfully asleep. She pulled on her jacket and walked out into the chilly November air. Mist rolled down into the valley, and no one was around, leaving the camp silent.

She made her way to the Big House and was surprised to find Chiron waiting for her. He stood silently and stoically, looking over the empty camp. She approached him cautiously, hoping not to disturb him. They just stood there like that for awhile, neither of them saying a word.

Valentine finally said softly, "I-I'm s-sorry Chiron,"

He looked down at her, smiling sadly, "There's nothing to be sorry for my dear,"

He looked back at the camp then said, "I assume you know of our suspicions about your father?"

She nodded.

He continued, "Do you know what's going on at Olympus?"

She looked up at him, "H-Huh? W-What's wrong at O-Olympus?"

Chiron said, "Recently Ares, your presumed father, has been, well, _under the weather_,"

"W-what's so b-bad a-about that? E-Everyone gets s-sick s-sometimes," she said.

"Mortals yes, "Chiron replied, "Gods, on the other hand, don't just fall ill. It has to be caused by something. And in most cases, it isn't something good."

"A-And you think I-I have s-something to d-do w-with it?" she asked nervously.

He sighed, "We aren't sure; if you are involved we hardly think that it is voluntarily."

There were a few more moments of silence then Chiron said, "Go on now, breakfast is starting,"

She nodded and said, "Thank y-you,"

* * *

Oliver frantically scanned the mass of sleepy campers who were milling about the pavilion eating breakfast. He grabbed the wrist of a blonde Athena kid, "Charlie, have you seen Valentine?"

Charlie's eyes filled with worry, "No, do you need help looking for her?"

Before Oliver could answer a voice behind them said, "H-Hello,"

Oliver whirled around, "Valentine!" He gave her a massive hug which lifted her off her feet.

"Where were you?" Charlie asked.

"T-talking to C-Chiron," she answered. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Oliver's neck because he had refused to put her down.

"I was afraid you'd run off again," Oliver said looking into her eyes, "Your eyes are pretty," he said.

She blushed and looked back, "S-so are y-yours,"

They sat there staring into each other's eyes until Charlie said, "Uh…guys?"

Both of them jumped, Oliver coughed awkwardly, and Valentine looked at the ground.

Suddenly a shriek ripped through the sleepy haze that hovered over the campers.

The three turned to see that what had once been just a few simmering coals had transformed into a blazing wall of fire in the center brazier.

"What the-" Oliver said.

They all stared as a man walked straight out of the flames. He lowered his sunglasses to look at them, revealing the fire that was in place of his eyes, "'Sup kids?"

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like this one? Please tell me because if you read it and don't review there is no point so review or I'll send Oliver after you with a street-sweeper. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Of Fathers & Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever I feel really bad! This chapter is kind of short but I hope you don't mind, I'm just lazy... Also, come on people I know you've been reading this so seriously, review or I'll kill off everyone in the worst way possible.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Of Fathers and Thoughts

"Dad?"

"Ares?"

The campers were dumbfounded as they stared at the unexpected war god.

He quirked an eyebrow, "What, aren't you glad to see me?"

Silence…

He turned to Oliver and Valentine; Oliver, feeling intimidated, set Valentine down nervously. Ares crouched down to eye level and scrutinized the girl in disgust.

Without a word he poked her in the forehead and something seemed to pass between them. It was as though they were holding a silent conversation.

He pulled back, "Understand kid? Oh, and this doesn't mean I like you. In my opinion, you're a waste of space."

He walked back into the flames and disappeared leaving behind a host of completely befuddled campers.

Valentine began to hyperventilate and shake uncontrollably.

"Uh-oh," Oliver said.

He gently took her by the shoulders and led her to the edge of the pavilion. She promptly doubled over, violently throwing up.

Oliver patted her back saying, "Let it out dear let it out."

Valentine retched a few more times before simply giving way to shuddering sobs. She fell back, tears streaming down her face.

Charlie grasped her hand looking furious, "What did he do to you?"

Hoarsely, she replied, "H-He put h-his thoughts into m-my h-head. I-It was l-like having s-someone s-shove something d-down m-my throat. I-It was h-horrible."

Charlie looked like he was plotting Ares vicious death.

Oliver said, "What do you think he was trying to get across?"

"I-I don't know," she stood up shakily, "I-I need t-to talk t-to Chiron,"

Charlie quickly moved to support her earning a death glare from Oliver which he chose to ignore. Valentine turned her big doe eyes on him and he stiffened, she was just so. Darn. Cute.

"O-Oliver?" she said, eyes seeming to -however impossible- grow _even larger_.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

She smiled weakly, "W-Would you f-find Carmandy f-for me?"

"Uh, yeah," he grinned and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "No problem,"

He gave Charlie a _don't-you-dare-even-think-about-trying-anything-funny-while-I'm-gone_ glare before he turned to go find Carmandy.

* * *

**A/N: I repeat, if you do not review I will kill off every single character in the worst way I can possibly think of. Also, you'll make me cry, you don't want that do you?**


	8. Chapter 8 Of Quests & Requests

**A/N: Okay so I got a few new reviews which is nice, but seriously y'all are lazy. Is it that hard to tell me you liked it? So my threat to kill everyone still stands. Also, I've been meaning to ask; am I the only one who imagines Charlie as Smalls from the Sandlot? Review or everyone dies. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Of Quests and Requests

Charlie escorted Valentine to the big house where they found Chiron staring thoughtfully out to sea.

He smiled warmly when he caught sight of Valentine, "Back so soon my dear?"

Charlie gaped as she gave a truly astonishing reply, "Ch-Chiron, I w-want a quest."

Both Chiron and Charlie were stunned. Here Valentine was, asking for a quest as though it were a lollipop. Seeing the confusion on Chiron's face she quickly explained what had happened at breakfast.

"-and that's w-why I n-need a quest s-sir," She finished.

Chiron blinked, "Oh my, this is serious. What thoughts did he um… _transfer_ to you?"

Her brow furrowed, "I-I don't r-really know. I-It was j-just a bunch o-of pictures. I-I can't really s-sort them o-out."

Chiron emitted a long stream of air, "But if I gave you a quest, how would you know where to go?"

Valentine looked up at him confidently, "S-Santa Monica, I-I need to g-go to S-Santa Monica,"

Charlie stared, "Like Santa Monica, _California_?"

She nodded, "I-I just know I-I have to g-go there…"

Chiron ran a hand through his hair, "Well since it was requested by Ares, we can't very well ignore it. I have no choice but to appoint you this quest. Who do you wish to bring along? You may have two companions."

Valentine looked over at her friend and said, "Ch-Charlie,"

Inwardly Charlie did the happy dance and thought, _Ha take that Oliver!_

"-and O-Oliver," she added much to Charlie's dismay.

As if on cue, the blue-haired boy appeared, dragging Carmandy along behind him.

"Did I miss anything important?" he asked.

"Valentine's taking you and me on a quest to Santa Monica," Charlie said stiffly, refusing to look Oliver in the eye. Oliver raised his eyebrows curiously.

Chiron continued, "I do have one condition however. I need you to familiarize yourself with some sort of weapon before you leave, alright?"

She nodded hesitantly.

Chiron walked towards the front door and said, "You have two days, you leave Saturday morning."

He disappeared inside.

Carmandy raised an eyebrow, "Would someone please tell me what I have to do with all this?"

Valentine turned to her, "C-Carmandy, will y-you train m-me?"

She looked taken aback, "Um, yeah why not?" she said.

Valentine smiled, "Thank y-you!"

Carmandy seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're moving into Ares cabin now!"

"H-Huh?" Valentine had completely forgotten that she had been claimed by Ares.

Carmandy however, didn't seem to realize that Valentine was absolutely terrified of the other Ares kids.

"Come on," she said, "I'll show you to your new cabin!"

Carmandy dragged her away from the porch and the boys followed along curiously. Valentine trembled as she noticed the severed boar's head leering at her from above the door.

"Go on," Carmandy gave her a little push.

Valentine took a shaky breath and stepped over the threshold.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was really lame but I was unmotivated because I don't have many reviews! Please review I'm lonely! **


	9. Chapter 9 Of Doughnuts & Weaponry

**A/N: This chapter was a bit longer than I expected, but whatever. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Of Doughnuts and Weaponry

Valentine was shocked to find no one there. The cabin was completely empty.

She blinked, "W-Where is e-everyone?"

Carmandy peered inside as well, "Huh, they must be training,"

Then she gave valentine an impish grin, "Looks like you get to start training early!" she grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

Valentine let out a small 'eep' and cast a frightened glance back at the boys. The four came to a full-scale battle arena complete with bleachers and straw-stuffed dummies. Valentine froze as soon as she entered. The arena was filled with a dozen, quite terrifying teens who, to top it all off, were each brandishing something sharp and pointy.

Oliver noticed her fright and placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him eyes wide.

"Don't worry Valley," he said, "If those Ares jerks do anything they'll have a meeting with Mr. Thunder here," He flexed his bicep threateningly and Valentine giggled.

Much to Valentine's dismay, Carmandy pulled even further into the arena.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Valley?"

Oliver smirked, "Chicks dig the nicknames; it makes them feel special."

"Yo Ares," Carmandy yelled over the sound of clashing metal.

The campers paused to look at the pair.

Carmandy pushed Valentine in front of her, "This is Valentine she's a newbie. She and I are going to train together."

Valentine tried her best at a friendly smile but failed horribly.

One of the boys walked up to Valentine, "I'm Howl, and you should know, we have what you might call an _entrance ceremony_ for new kids."

Before Valentine could react, a bucket of ice water was emptied onto her head. She gasped then stood completely still.

No one moved until howl tentatively said,"…Valentine?"

Her head snapped up revealing her fiery eyes.

"Crap." Carmandy said.

Valentine ripped a sword out of the nearest camper's hands. She charged Howl who yelped and leaped backwards. She brought the sword down with the intent of slicing poor Howl's arm off. Luckily, he deflected the blow just in time. Valentine pushed him until she had him backed up against the bleachers. She lifted her sword preparing for the fatal strike. Charlie rushed forward and pulled her into a hug from behind, she froze.

"Stop it," he said, "Just stop it."

Her eyes melted back to brown and the sword clattered to the ground. She fell limp into his arms.

Carmandy whistled, "Well, looks like she's got weapons down…"

* * *

Valentine awoke to find she was alone in the Ares cabin. Someone had changed her into her pajamas and her clothes lay clean and folded next to her. She quickly pulled them on, grabbed her jacket and went outside. She discovered it was still morning.

Carmandy ran up to her looking relieved, "You're awake!"

"W-What d-day is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's Saturday," Carmandy replied, "We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up in time for your quest!"

Valentine very nearly fainted again, "I-I slept f-for two d-days?"

Carmandy pulled a doughnut out of her pocket, "Yeah, and this is for you,"

Valentine took it gratefully realizing she hadn't eaten a thing since she'd arrived at camp. Once valentine had devoured it, Carmandy handed her a backpack.

"Here I packed this for you. It has food, clothes, money, water, and some nectar and ambrosia. That's god food by the way. It helps heal you, but only take a little bit otherwise you'll die, okay?"

Valentine nodded slowly still trying to process the information; she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Ok," Carmandy clapped her hands together, "Now it's time to choose your weapon!"

She opened the door to a small shed revealing an arsenal of weaponry. Valentine gazed in awe until her eyes fell onto the perfect weapon. The moment she saw it she knew she had to have it. Carmandy gaped as Valentine picked up a gun. And not just any gun, a _big_ gun, an AK47 to be precise. (**A/N: Okay I know absolutely nothing about guns so just try to bear with me**)

"I-I want this o-one," she said.

"But it's _huge_! Do you even know how to fire a gun?" Carmandy asked.

Valentine casually replied, "One o-of my f-foster fathers t-taught me,"

She flipped a switch on the sided and jumped a foot in the air when in folded up into a heavy-duty flashlight. She then grinned and stuck it into her backpack. She waltzed happily out of the shed followed by a very impressed Carmandy.


	10. Chapter 10 Of Goodbyes & Train Rides

**A/N: I recently realized I haven't been putting a disclaimer on this so I brought someone with me to say the disclaimer. Say it Valentine!**

**Charlie: Don't make her say it!**

**Me: Fine, then you say it.**

**Oliver: Don't let the nerd say it!**

**Me: I don't care who says it!**

**Oliver: Hina does no-**

**Carmandy: *pushes Oliver over* Out of my way fools! This is my territory! Hina does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians if she did she would probably have more friends!**

**Me: You don't have to rub it in...**

* * *

Chapter 10

Of Goodbyes and Train Rides

Valentine, Charlie and Oliver stood atop Half-Blood Hill with Chiron, saying their goodbyes. Oliver acted nonchalant but you could tell he was anxious by the way he kept fingering the nun-chucks attached to his belt. Charlie fidgeted nervously and kept rechecking the throwing knives that were stowed away in his jacket. Valentine was shaking and trying to avoid thoughts about how she could very well die on this quest. All in all they were doing pretty well for first-timers. Just as they turned to leave Carmandy came dashing up the hill.

"WAI-I-I-I-T!" she yelled.

The trio paused to greet her as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Carmandy you- oomph!" her brother was cut off as she shoved a black bag into his chest.

"You-huff-almost-huff-forgot your-huff- laptop-huff," she wheezed.

Charlie's eyes widened, "Your right I did, thanks sis!"

Carmandy's eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at him sobbing, "My baby bro's first quest! I'm so proud of you!"

Charlie carefully peeled his sister off him, "I'll be fine, I have Skype remember?"

She sniffed and punched him in the shoulder, "I love you; now go on before I start crying again!"

The three turned and made their way down to the van that was waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. They piled inside, but not before waving back at the Chiron and Carmandy. After only ten minutes both Oliver and Charlie fell asleep. Unfortunately they decided to use Valentine as a pillow. She blushed, not knowing what to do. The driver smiled at her with his eyes, all one-hundred of them.

When they arrived at Grand Central Station he gave valentine a manila folder with their train tickets and information in it. He thanked him and gently shook her companions awake. Having never been on a train, Valentine had to trust the boys to find the correct train. Luckily, they managed to find and board their train with minimal hassle. Once they sat down, Charlie pulled out his laptop.

"Okay," he said, "It looks like we'll be getting off this train in Philadelphia and taking a bus from there to D. C. then we'll head to Charleston and so on."

Oliver sighed, "So we'll be stuck on a train for the whole trip won't we?"

Charlie shrugged, "Looks like it,"

Valentine thought of something, "Ch-Charlie?"

He looked up at her, "Hmm?"

"W-Why didn't o-our weapons s-set off the m-metal detector?" she asked.

"There's this thing called the Mist," he explained, "It's the reason that mortals don't see all the monsters and weird stuff that happens to us. Most regular people only see what they want to see. It also hides our weapons from their eyes."

"Lucky for us, otherwise we'd be spending half our lives in jail," Oliver added.

"O-Oh," she tried to process this new information.

After an hour or two Valentine began to get drowsy; she eventually nodded off into a blissful sleep. When she next awoke she was surprised to find she was no longer on the train. She was on a bench in the middle of a huge park surrounded on all sides by big white buildings. Charlie sat on one side of her browsing his laptop, the screen reflecting off his glasses. Oliver lounged on her left, head lolled back staring up at the clouds.

"W-where are w-we?" she asked.

"The Capitol Mall it's-"

Oliver cut Charlie off, "Basically, it's just a big park."

Charlie glared at Oliver and then said, "We've got about an hour to kill before our next train arrives, do you want to go check out the Air and Space Museum?"

Valentine's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Oliver moaned, "You guys are such _nerds_!"

Even though he thought it was lame he allowed himself to be dragged off anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I had to give everyone cool weapons because without them this story would be lame... Anyways I hoped you liked it R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 Of Muses and Musings

**A/N: ...I don't have anything to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I write fanfics about it because I'm too lazy to write my own stuff...**

* * *

Chapter 11

Of Muses and Musings

After fifteen minutes in the museum, the three were –you guessed it- _lost_.

Valentine bit her lip as she squinted at the map, "I-I have n-no idea where w-we a-are…"

Oliver looked around until his eyes landed on a pretty, dark-haired employee who was leaning against a wall staring at the ceiling.

"We should ask her," he said.

Charlie shrugged, "Okay,"

They walked over to the girl who, without looking down, said, "Hello demigods,"

They stiffened, this _could not_ be good.

"W-who are y-you?" Valentine asked.

The girl smiled serenely and said in a dreamy voice, "I'm Urania, the muse."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Oh, why are you here then?"

"I work here," she said, "Also; you need me to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked skeptically.

She smiled again, "Come with me,"

She swept on down the hall, somehow managing not to trip over anything. The demigods had no choice but to follow.

"W-why does s-she keep s-staring at the ceiling l-like that?" Valentine whispered.

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out," Oliver replied.

As if she had supersonic hearing, she said over her shoulder, "I like to watch the stars."

Oliver muttered, "But its day…"

"And we're inside…" Charlie said.

Urania opened the door to a small office hidden in a corner. The inside was dark and mysterious. The domed ceiling and walls were covered in charts and maps of the stars. Another, even larger chart covered the small round table in the center of the room. Urania sat down on the far side of the table, gesturing for the others to do the same. With her head tilted back, and her fingers ghosting lightly over the chart, Urania created a truly haunting picture. Her eyes misted over with a milky, opalescent sheen and the lights seemed to grow dimmer. Valentine involuntarily grasped the boy's hands.

Suddenly, the lights clicked off. Valentine jumped as a pair of large luminous eyes opened right in front of her. Before she could scream a small spindly hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"Please don't scream," an almost childlike voice said softly.

The lights clicked on and the trio discovered themselves locked up in a broom closet. But what stole their attention completely were the creatures that were holding them hostage.

Oliver's jaw dropped, "They're _fairies_!"

* * *

**A/N: R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12 Of Kobaloi and Kisses

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, this chapter just needed some MAJOR revisions. It was terrible and it still is. So I apologise for the fact that this chapter is so short and crappy. It was mostly just a filler chapter, the next few will be better...I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Of Kobaloi and Kisses

The creature twitched in annoyance as it said, "We're the Kobaloi not some happy little pixies!"

Valentine hid behind the boys as she asked, "W-What do y-you want with u-us?"

The Kobalos' eyes filled with cunning, "You're going to play a game with us. If you win, you can go. If you lose, you give us your money. That and we'll kill you."

Oliver raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Oh, you'll kill us is that all?"

The imp grinned, well, _impishly_ at the three.

"Unfortunately," Oliver said, "We won't be playing your little game."

Before anyone could say anything he whirled around, grabbed Valentine, and kissed her squarely on the lips. She squeaked and her eyes widened but in a moment she had relaxed. Oliver released her and she fell back against the wall dazedly. He smirked as she stared at him blankly. The Kobaloi just watched in bemused contempt.

Charlie looked murderous, "What the-?"

Oliver's hand clamped over Charlie's mouth before he could start yelling, "Just wait for it," he said.

The neurons in Valentine's brain finally began firing again and her eyes blazed, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT THE RIGHT PLACE!"

She swung her fist at him but he dodged, allowing the closet door (and several very surprised Kobaloi) to take the brunt of the force. The door and surrounding wall crumbled to dust revealing an empty museum, much to their luck.

Valentine blinked and let out a small whimper as she saw the destruction she had caused. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Oliver caught her and hoisted her up onto his back. They casually walked away from the museum as if nothing had happened.

Oliver gave Charlie a sideways glance, "You look like you're going to kill me in my sleep. Relax; it was just so we could get out of there. It didn't mean anything."

_Or did it…?_

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to say this right now, this doesn't mean that Oliver and Valentine are together, you can still vote on who you like best. Also, what do you think Charlentine or Valiver? I enjoy making up pet names so don't mock me. :P R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13 Of Almosts and Lost Hopes

**A/N: You asked and I delivered, I give you -a longer chapter! Sorry it took so long but I was feeling kind of stuck with this one... So did anyone else watch Warehouse 13 yesterday or was it just me alone in my nerd corner? Anyways I worked really hard on this one so please please please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Of Almosts and Lost Hopes

The train ride to Charleston and the bus trip to Columbus both went relatively smoothly. It was the trip from Columbus to Springfield where things began to go downhill. Our heroes sat in a small café in Columbus and the air around them was permeated by a thick silence. Valentine had been avoiding Oliver all day and he had been avoiding her as well. Poor Charlie had had enough. He slammed his palm down on the table startling the other two.

"That's it," he said, "This is ridiculous you two are killing me here! Seriously, you guys need to work this out! I'm going to take a walk and if you don't have this fixed by the time I get back I'll fix it myself!"

He pushed his chair back and stood up, giving them a pointed look before he walked out. The two just stared at each other neither saying a word.

Oliver broke the silence, "Valentine, I'm sorry. I was just looking for a way out, I wasn't thinking."

She gave him a soft smile and covered his hand with hers, "I-It's alright, I-I was just s-surprised is a-all."

He grinned impishly, "But you enjoyed it didn't you?"

She squeaked and turned bright red, "O-Oliver!"

There was a slight cough and they turned to see an amused waitress standing next to them. Charlie came in just in time to order.

He eyed them as he sat down, "So, did you guys make up?"

Valentine nodded and Oliver leaned back in his chair grinning.

Charlie smiled, "Good, let's get down to business,"

Valentine looked at him, "W-What do you m-mean?"

"I did some research on the train," he said, "We seriously need a plan. Does either of you even know where to go in Santa Monica?"

Valentine slowly replied, "I-I don't know what it's c-called, but I-I saw a b-building…"

Charlie brightened, "Can you tell me what it looks like?"

Valentine pulled a pen out of her backpack and quickly sketched the building on the back of a napkin. She handed it to him and he sighed.

"W-What is it?"

"This looks like every other office building in California. Oh, well, I'll see what I can do."

He pulled out his laptop and pushed his food aside.

As he typed Oliver said, "I've been meaning to ask you why your laptop doesn't attract monsters the way cell-phones do."

Charlie smiled eager to flaunt his laptop, "It was a gift from my mom, Athena. It can't be tracked or get infected. Also it's the only one of its kind. It's my pride and joy."

Oliver stared at him and then went back to his food saying, "I was right, you are a nerd."

Valentine giggled and Charlie scoffed indignantly. After a few more minutes Charlie tuned his laptop so the others could see the screen.

"Is this it?" he asked.

Valentine's eyes widened, "W-Wow that's it, t-that's d-definitely it!"

Oliver peered at the screen, "So you're telling me that we're going all the way to Santa Monica to visit _eHarmony_? You've got to be joking!"

Valentine meanwhile was staring at the pictures of eHarmony's founders.

Oliver noticed this, "What's it?"

Valentine frowned and pointed at one of the pictures, "S-She was in m-my dream…"

Charlie glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

She described her dream to them as best she could.

"So we're definitely on the right track then," Oliver said.

Charlie pushed back his chair abruptly, "Speaking of tracks, we've got to go, we only have ten minutes to board our train!"

The other two gasped shooting out of their chairs. They sprinted out of the restaurant, Charlie pressing their money into the hand of a nearby waitress as he ran. They made it just in time, breathing heavily as they took their seats.

Once they had been on the train for several hours Charlie took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, "Valentine, could I talk to you in the corridor for a second?"

Valentine smiled and nodded, getting up to go into the corridor. Charlie followed her, his hands shaking with anxiety. Oliver knew what the blonde was planning. He pursed his lips disapprovingly but felt compelled to give him a nod of encouragement anyway. After all, they were best friends.

Once in the corridor Valentine felt an odd chill jolt down her spine. She turned to see a strikingly beautiful woman staring at her with eyes of molten gold. Valentine gulped and the mysterious woman smiled slightly before disappearing into one of the train's various cabins. Valentine shuddered and Charlie joined her. She shook her head trying to clear it, and then turned to him.

"W-What did you w-want to t-talk about?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck and searched for the right words.

He found his words and started to speak, "Look, I've only known you for a few days and we don't really even know each other yet, but I need you to know something."

Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Valentine I lo—"he never finished those four oh-so-important words for right at that moment, another trained slammed into theirs at a million miles per second.

Charlie's protective instincts took over and he flung himself over Valentine, shielding her as the train crumpled like tinfoil. Her eyes locked with his one last time before they were slammed against her wall and her consciousness fled her. All she was left with were the echoing screams of the other passengers.

* * *

Valentine awoke in a jungle of twisted metal shrouded in a mist of smoke. Red tinted her vision and a confused haze consumed her mind. She felt strong arms wrap around her, lifting her up with ease. The man placed her down gingerly and something was pressed to her face. Something cold and wet wiped at her eyes removing the red film and something else was taped to her forehead. As air entered her lungs Valentine's mind cleared. She was sitting in the back of an ambulance, a bandage was taped to her forehead and an oxygen mask was pressed over her mouth.

A firefighter crouched in front of her, concern etched across his face; he held a bloodied wash cloth in his hands. Other firefighters were trying to vanquish the fire engulfing the destroyed trains. Firefighters and medics rushed to and fro, but where were all the other passengers? Even though her whole body ached and her lungs craved precious air, she removed the oxygen mask.

Her throat burned but she forced out her question anyways, "W-Where is e-everyone?"

The firefighter's kind eyes were sad, "They're gone sweetie; everyone's gone."

Valentine stared at him blankly. _No_, she thought, _no, no, no, no, NO! This isn't happening, it can't be!_

She felt like her heart was being smothered and she broke into tears.

"Valentine!" someone elicited a joyous shout.

She looked up incredulously to see Oliver limping towards her. His left arm was in a sling and he was mottled with bruises, but the euphoria in his face was evident. He pulled her into a hug she felt him shaking as tears of his own streamed down his face.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered as he tried to hold back a sob.

"Hey, we found another one!" someone shouted.

The firefighter rushed to aid the others as they pulled the body of a boy from the wreckage. He was pale, silent, limp, and broken. Blood streaked his skin and clothes emphasizing the purple bruises blossoming on his face.

"CHARLIE!" Valentine screamed.

Oliver just stared speechlessly as he watched the cold body of his best friend loaded onto a stretcher. He stopped breathing entirely as the doors closed with a final thud and the ambulance drove away, it's sirens emptily imitating Valentine's miserable wails. He fell to the ground beside Valentine and she clung to him.

"W-W-What d-do w-we d-d-do?" she sobbed.

And for the first time in his life, the boy of conviction had lost hope.

"I…I don't know," he stared blankly after the ambulance, "I really don't know."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know I'm a huge troll, sue me. Just review okay? I'm lonely. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14 Of Letters and Truths

**A/N: TROLOLOL I apologize for being such a troll. But whatever. Anyways, the vote so far is leaning in Oliver's direction so vote now before it gets too late! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Of Letters and Truths

"A-Are you a-alright?"

"…"

"D-Do you w-want to leave?"

"…"

"O-Oliver please, p-please just t-talk to m-me! I-I'm barely h-hanging on h-here!"

He turned to her, his eyes angry and sad, "And what am I supposed to say hmm? That it's going to be alright, because it's not. My best friend's dead, and the quest is over! We've got absolutely nothing left! When we come back without him what do we tell Carmandy? What do we tell his dad? Tell me what to do! Valentine what do I do?"

He punched the wall, bloodying his knuckles. Blood dripped down onto Valentine's outstretched hand.

"Are you al—?"

"I'm fine." He cut her off with stark finality.

They sat in silence after that, both of them hurting too much to speak. Valentine reached into Charlie's bag and withdrew his laptop. She opened it up and turned it on. Almost immediately a little window popped up that said:

_Would you like to run or save this file?_

Unsure of what to do, Valentine clicked _run_. A word document appeared. Upon further inspection, Valentine realized it was a letter.

_To whoever-opens-my-laptop-first;_

_If you're reading this, then I'm probably, well, dead. I have a list of letters saved on this laptop for various friends and family. Please make sure they read them. Also, send an Iris Message to Chiron. If you don't know how, ask Oliver. Also, please tell my sister I love her will you?_

_-Charlie_

Valentine hesitantly went into his saved documents and clicked on the folder marked _Letters_. She opened up the one with her name.

_Dear Valentine,_

She slammed the laptop lid closed. She couldn't read it, it was too much. It would mean she was accepting Charlie's…_death_. She always did that, always gave in. But not this time, no, this time she wanted to fight back. But there was nothing she could do, absolutely nothing at all. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and slid the laptop back into the bag. As she did this, her hand brushed against a small plastic bag. Her eyes widened and realization hit her. Just then, a nurse walked into the waiting room.

She looked at the two teenagers and asked, "Are you the companions of the boy from the train wreck?"

They nodded.

The nurse folded her arms and smiled, "He's not dead."

* * *

**A/N: BAZINGA! I led you on this whole time! :p Anyone have any good guesses as to what Valley's realization was? Don't forget to vote for your favorite boy! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15 Of Shopping and Sun

**A/N: Okay, first off I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I had a really major case of writer's block! I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this story to my friend Chidsengan who is totally awesome and provides me with so much inspiration! Also, I'm sorry if there are any major mistakes but I'm really tired so please try and forgive me! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Of Shopping and Sun

"What?" Oliver's voice held a mixture of emotions.

He looked hopeful but also as if that hope scared him. He was afraid of being disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

The nurse looked at him kindly, "He isn't dead, but he's comatose, we can't be sure when he'll wake up."

Valentine kept her cool, "C-Can we see h-him?"

"I guess," The nurse pointed down the hall, "He's in room A113."

Valentine smiled, "Thank y-you,"

She stood up and took Oliver's hand, "C-come on, we're g-going to s-see Charlie,"

He nodded mutely, and followed her down the hall. She pushed the door open gently, admitting them into the room. Charlie lay silently on the hospital bed illuminated by the strange combination of sun and florescent light. His face was almost completely masked in sterile, white bandages. Oliver stopped in the doorway, hands shaking.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" he asked quietly.

Valentine pulled a thermos out of her bag, "I-I found some a-ambrosia in his b-backpack and I-I thought w-we could w-wake him u-up…"

Oliver grabbed it out of her hand, "I totally forgot we had this! Nectar might actually be able to save him!"

Oliver screwed the top off the thermos and opened Charlie's IV bag. Oliver carefully poured out a few glittering drops of the nectar trying not to use too much. I shone like honey as it made its way through the tubes. Almost immediately every machine hooked up to Charlie went haywire. He began to shake and convulse, gurgling and foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. Then, all of a sudden it was eerily silent.

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he began to gag and choke on the tubes running down his throat. Oliver hid the thermos behind his back as several doctors and nurses rushed into the room shoving the two teenagers aside. One held him down while another gently pulled the tubes out. Charlie lurched forward and began violently retching all over the crisp, white, hospital sheets. A nurse grabbed Oliver and Valentine by the shoulders and ushered them out before hurrying back inside himself. Oliver leaned his head against the wall and let out a long breath.

"O-Oliver…?"

He turned his head and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Valley, just a bit shaken up,"

She sighed, "M-me too,"

At that moment a slightly frazzled looking doctor exited the room muttering incoherently.

Oliver grabbed his sleeve, "Excuse me sir, but is the boy in there alright?"

The doctor looked at him, "That's just it; he's fine, absolutely, extraordinarily, perfectly healthy. We have absolutely no idea how though, it's a miracle."

Oliver rushed into the room before the doctor could say another word. Valentine watched him through the small window in the door. Oliver sat down beside the hospital bed. Charlie said something and Oliver laughed and then they were quiet for a moment. Oliver spoke and started to tremble and balled his hands into fists. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. Charlie's eyes widened at Oliver's comment and he tried to calm him down. Oliver wiped his eyes and gave a watery smile before replying. He stood up, ruffled Charlie's hair and opened the door.

He grinned at Valentine, "You should see him; he probably wants to see you."

Valentine stepped inside hesitantly. Charlie looked completely different from when he'd been pulled out of the train wreck. His bruises were gone and he didn't have a single scratch. He was practically glowing with health.

"Hey," he said.

"H-Hello Charlie, a-are you f-feeling b-better?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yeah but let me tell you, I am NEVER getting on another train, that was definitely not fun! Do you think we can just take buses from here to Santa Monica?"

Valentine giggled, "I-I'm sure w-we can f-figure s-something out,"

* * *

Two hours later the trio stood at a barren bus stop, shading themselves from the blistering sun. Valentine leaned against a poor excuse for a tree and held her jacket above her head creating a small stop of shade. Oliver shielded his eyes with a hand as he stared down the endless stretch of empty, shimmering pavement. The street was completely void of their bus, which was over half an hour late.

"Ugh," Oliver shoved his bangs back from his sweaty forehead, "This is crazy its autumn for crying out loud, why's it so hot?!"

"I-I have n-no idea…" Valentine moaned.

Oliver looked down at Charlie who had folded up his jacket to sit on.

"Are you absolutely sure, that it says '1:15'?" he asked.

Charlie undid the top two buttons of his collar trying to air himself out, "I've checked it three times Oliver it definitely said '1:15'"

Oliver let out a shout as the bus appeared on the horizon. Valentine looked like she might weep with joy.

"Thank the gods," Charlie said.

The rather beat-up looking bus wheezed and puffed to a stop in front of the sunburned three. The doors screeched as the overweight driver opened them. As they got on they were horrified to discover that the bus lacked air-conditioning. Valentine felt as if she might actually cry. Charlie gulped and Oliver took a deep breath. This was going to be a _long_ bus ride.

One hot hour later the bus arrived in Springfield, Illinois. The three stumbled out of the vehicle panting heavily.

"That was horrible," Oliver said.

"Definitely the worst bus ride I've ever had to endure," Charlie agreed.

"I-I think I-I may pass o-out," Valentine huffed.

Oliver searched for the nearest building and found a mall, he pointed at it, "Who's up for some shopping?"

Valentine cried, "A-Air-conditioning!"

"Water…" Charlie said wistfully.

They entered the blessedly cool mall sighing in relief. They wandered around aimlessly basking in the cool air. Oliver noticed Valentine staring intensely at something in a shop window.

"What is it?" he asked.

She blushed and turned away from the window, "N-Nothing,"

He peered through the glass at a mannequin dressed in a simple white sundress and a large, floppy, white, hat.

"You should get it," he said.

Valentine blinked, "But w-we don't have a-any e-extra money."

"I'll pay for it," He eyed the outfits of his companions, "Besides, I think we could all do with a new wardrobe,"

He was right, of course; their clothes were tattered, bloodied, and burned. They were definitely in need of some new clothes.

Charlie looked at the price-tag on the dress, "Oliver this dress is two-hundred dollars there's no way you can afford this all on your own. Let alone clothes for all of us!"

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin, "Well, actually I can…"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"The truth is my mom's Arianna Light, and she's a really famous fashion designer back in Ireland. I didn't really want to tell anyone about it because they'd always be bugging me about it but I figured you guys would be cool,"

"You're kidding," Charlie said, "You're loaded aren't you?"

Oliver pulled out a silver credit card, "Pretty much,"

"S-So you'll r-really buy m-me that?" Valentine asked.

Oliver placed a hand on her head, "Sure Valley,"

She smiled as he shoved her lightly into the store.

When she was out of earshot Charlie said, "You just wanted to see her in a dress didn't you?"

Oliver grinned and shrugged, "Guilty as charged, and don't act like you don't want to either."

Charlie blushed and muttered, "Shut up,"

Charlie and Oliver were browsing through the many racks of clothes when Oliver stumbled upon something, a very wonderful something;

"Oh yes," he said, "Charlie you should definitely get this," he held up a huge fuzzy sweater with a cat face on it and little puffballs around the collar.

Charlie chucked a shoe at him, "I'm not wearing that!"

Oliver dodged the shoe and laughed hysterically.

* * *

After a very rigorous shopping spree the boys lounged on a bench as they waited outside the bathroom for Valentine to finish changing into her new dress.

"G-guys do y-you think it l-looks a-alright?"

They turned to see Valentine standing beside their bench looking like she had stepped out of a magazine.

Charlie turned scarlet and said, "You look great Valentine!"

Oliver's grin spread from ear to ear and before she could protest he had scooped her up and began walking towards the exit shouting, "Kansas City here we come!"

* * *

**A/N: So I put valley in a sundress and gave her a giant gun, clearly I've been watching too much anime. I tried to make this chapter a little longer so please tell me if you want them longer or shorter or whatever. But I really really really appreciate all reviews and PMs thank you guys so much! R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16 Of Flowers and Feathers

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! How are you? I've decided that if any of you guys are artsy like me I want you to show me! So I worte this for you: **

**Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But here's my Twitter ( LuxoCharaDesign)**

**So follow maybe?**

**So if you follow me on Twitter and send me some pictures of Charlie in his cat sweater I'll show you some SVHB pics I've done!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Of Flowers and Feathers

By the time their train pulled into the station the moon was already high in the sky. Valentine was asleep on Oliver's shoulder and she held her hat in her lap. Tired adults shuffled off the train wishing for nothing more than a warm drink and a soft bed. Oliver gently shook Valentine awake and she blinked up at him with her sleepy, doe eyes.

"Time to go," he said softly.

She nodded and got up. They stepped out into the chilly night air. The wind swept past them and Valentine shivered. Charlie noticed and gave Valentine his jacket. They left the train station and found themselves alone on the moonlit sidewalk.

Oliver looked up and down the empty street, "Uh, any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue," Charlie replied.

"I-I guess we j-just keep walking u-until we f-find a p-place with a-a map," Valentine said.

They worked their way through the maze of tall apartments and darkened buildings looking for someplace –anyplace- with the lights on. Valentine stumbled as she began nodding off.

Oliver crouched, "Get on,"

Without protest Valentine climbed onto his back, resting her head against his. They came to a large open square lined with empty restaurants. In the middle sat three rows of pavilions. It was a farmer's market. Or, it was during the day. Then however, it was cold and desolate. At the very end of one of the pavilions sat a lonely stall. Illuminated by the moon the trio could see it held the most beautiful flowers. They could feel themselves being inexplicably being drawn to them.

"Woah," Charlie breathed.

"I-I wonder w-what they a-are…" Valentine reverently reached out her hand to stroke the gossamer petals.

Just as her fingers brushed the silver flower a scratchy voice shouted, "You there!"

They jumped in surprise, Valentine letting out a little squeal as she fell off Oliver's back; before them stood a tall, thin man with an uncanny likeness to a bird of prey. His sandy hair stuck out from his head like he'd received an electric shock. Beady eyes glared out from under huge, bushy brows. One of his claw-like hands shot out, grabbing valentine's arm. She cried out as his sharp nails dug into her skin.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted angrily.

The man ignored him, his malevolent gaze fixed upon the quivering Valentine, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Her eyes welled up with tears, "I- I…"

Oliver's eyes flashed and he lunged, "Get away from her you creep!"

The man fell backwards into his ethereal flowers. Oliver pulled Valentine to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he examined her bruised arm.

She pressed herself closer to him and nodded.

"Uh guys…"Charlie said.

Oliver and Valentine turned to see the man had picked himself up and was wiping a trickle of blood off his lower lip.

"You're going to regret that boy," he said.

Oliver's hand slid cautiously to the nun-chucks at his belt and Charlie slipped his jacket off Valentine's shoulders. Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek ripped through the air and the man burst into a thousand razor sharp projectiles. Valentine gasped as one sliced her cheek.

Charlie picked one up, "They're feathers…?"

The feathers began to cluster together until they'd formed a tight, swirling sphere. There was a burst of light and they transformed into a giant owl. The owl dived and Charlie threw several knives from his jacket but missed completely. Oliver's nun-chucks whirled through the air aiming for the owl's wings.

It was as if she were watching in slow motion. Like a movie played out frame by frame; Valentine watched it all happen. She saw the flash of ivory when the moon was reflected for a split second in Oliver's emerald eyes. She felt a scream bubble up from her throat as Oliver's vivid blood sprayed the owl's tawny feathers. She felt detached as she looked at Oliver sprawled out among the broken, silver flowers, his stunned eyes staring blankly up at the stars. The sound seemed warped and slow. She heard the steady _whump, whump_ of the owl's wings, and the tinny clicking of Charlie's knives being deflected. She felt the reverberations in the ground as Charlie ran to Oliver's side.

Flames flickered along her fingertips. That oh-so-familiar sensation of rage began roiling beneath her skin, and time seemed to be holding its breath. An animalistic cry tore itself from deep within her gut as a hate-fueled column of fire exploded upward from where she stood. Sparks flickered along the hem of her dress and rose from her limbs. The flames swirled angrily as she took her flashlight from her bag and pressed the button. In a sparking, spitting, fiery second it transformed into her AK-47.

The sound of bullets decimated the quiet September night. The owl crumbled away into dust, which fell down upon them like shining snow. As the flames diminished, a single feather floated down from the sky and landed on Valentine's outstretched palm. She stuffed it and her flashlight back into her bag and rushed to Oliver.

She looked tearfully at Charlie, 'W-What a-are we s-supposed to d-do?"

He pressed his hands to his forehead, "I don't know."

He looked down as he felt a weak tug on his sleeve. Oliver beckoned for him to come closer. Charlie leaned down and Oliver whispered something in his ear. Charlie nodded grimly and turned to Valentine.

"There's a carwash down the street, do you think you can get him there?" he asked.

"I-I'll t-try," she replied.

Charlie handed her some change, "When you get there, try and use the hose to wash out his wounds okay?"

She nodded, "W-Where are y-you going?"

He stood up, "Oliver wants me to make a phone call for him,"

With that he raced of down the street, looking for a pay phone. Valentine looked down at Oliver. His face was contorted in pain and his skin was paler than the moonlight. Blood soaked through his jacket and onto Valentine's new, white dress like blots of red ink.

"This is g-going to h-hurt O-Oliver," she said softly.

"I think I can take it," he replied, voice barely a whisper.

Shaking slightly, Valentine took his arm and wrapped it around her neck. She placed her hand on his back trying to support him. As gently as she could, Valentine pulled him up. He let out a whimper and she choked back a sob.

"C-Can't we u-use the a-ambrosia?" she asked him.

He shook his head stiffly, "Nah, that guy was from the courts of the Underworld, so ambrosia will have no effect."

Valentine was silent after that as she half carried; half dragged him along the sidewalk to the carwash. She looked up at the sign which read _Olympic Carwash_. _How fitting_, she thought. She set him down gently and opened the buttons on his shirt. She almost gagged at the sight of the jagged gashes across his torso. The skin along the wounds was puckered and bruised; his body was slick with blood. Her fingers trembled as she slipped the coins into the slot. The water clicked on and she tried her best to clean the blood from his wounds.

The sun had begun to rise, throwing its pastel rays over the _Olympic Carwash_. Valentine rinsed away the last of the blood and sucked in her breath sharply. Red and purple lines snaked across Oliver's chest like thin tree roots. Despite Valentine's medical inexperience, even she was able to recognize blood poisoning when she saw it. His breathing was rapid and he looked ill.

"What is it?" He asked weakly.

"N-Nothing," Valentine leaned over him so he was forced to look at her instead of the marks on his skin.

He put a finger on her chin, "You know, you're pretty cute when you're worried,"

She blushed furiously and put a hand on his cheek, testing his temperature, "Y-You've got a-a fever, its m-making you t-talk n-nonsense,"

He frowned slightly, "Hey, if this is going to be one of my last moments, could you at least make it a good one?"

"W-What?" she blinked.

He pulled her down toward him until there was barely any space left between them. She felt her heart speed up at their closeness. She felt like her senses were on hyper-drive. She clearly felt his hand on the back of her head and his quick breath on her cheek.

His eyes shone with fever as he said softly, "Valentine I-"

She pulled back abruptly as Charlie came running up to them. Her face was cherry red and, if possible, Oliver looked even sicker than before.

"Help's on the way, "Charlie said, casting a worried glance at the lines on Oliver's chest.

The air shimmered and crackled for a moment, and with a sharp _POP_ a girl appeared out of thin air.

She grinned at Oliver and in a thick British accent said, "Hello sweetie,"

* * *

**A/N: So seriously follow/tweet me LuxoCharaDesign R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17 Of Post-Girls and Sheep Curls

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see right? Sorry about that, I had MAJOR writer's block but I overcame it yay!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Of Post-Girls and Sheep Curls

Valentine stared at the girl, all embarrassment instantly draining away. The soft pastels of morning filtered through her fawn colored hair, dancing across her face, illuminating her playful eyes. She was dressed in a tan postman's outfit and a full-to-bursting messenger bag was slung over her shoulder. But what captured Valentine's attention about her appearance was the pair of miniature tawny wings fluttering indolently at her heels.

She squatted next to Oliver, inspecting his chest, ""You got yourself pretty banged up this time didn't you? Lucky your friend called me or you'd be in some pretty deep trouble."

The girl caught sight of Valentine and stared at her. Valentine shrunk back, trying to avoid the girl's intense gaze.

"Have we met before?" she asked abruptly.

Valentine blinked, "N-No, I-I don't think s-so."

The girl frowned, "Are you sure? 'Cause I could swear I've seen you before…"

Charlie cut in, "You're Alice right? Oliver's half sister?"

Alice looked up at him and flushed pink, "Yeah that's right, same dad different mums. I'm a goddess, he's not."

Charlie bit his lip, "So can you help him?"

The girl –Alice- looked back down at Oliver with a worried expression, "I don't know, I can try, but it'll be pretty expensive."

Charlie's eyes widened, "You mean you're going to make us pay?!"

Alice blinked, "Of course, I am. Normally I wouldn't, but with the economy the way it is I'm not taking any chances."

"But he's your cousin!" Charlie said.

"Sorry," she said, "but I need payment."

Valentine sighed heavily. Wondering if she had anything of value, she unzipped her bag and emptied its contents onto the concrete. Along with her things, a long white feather floated out from her bag.

Alice snatched it out of the air with a gasp, "Oh my gods is this what I think it is?!"

"Its f-from the thing that a-attacked u-us," Valentine said.

Alice grinned at her, "These are super rare! I'll take this as payment if you don't mind!"

"G-Go a-ahead," Valentine replied.

Alice stuffed the feather into her pocket and tipped her brown cap at them, "Back in a flash!"

And with that she vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Aw why do we have guard duty this morning?" a sleepy voice whined.

"Probably because of that prank you pulled on the Aphrodite kids yesterday. It's a wonder you aren't in Hermes for all those practical jokes you do."

"Shut up, Carmandy," the first voice said.

"Make me," Carmandy said.

The boy lunged at her and she squealed as he chased her around the tall pine they had been guarding since midnight.

"Simmer down you two," Jenny said tiredly, "It's too early for all that nonsense."

Another girl, Becca, who had been shooting rubber-bands into the lower bows of the pine asked, "Do you know when our shift's over?"

The large stoic boy, Chimmychonga, replied in a deep rumbling voice, "three hours,"

Becca sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, muttering sarcastically, "Oh joy,"

Carmandy sat down and rested her head on Chimmychonga's shoulder.

_POP!_

Becca sat up and looked around, "Did anybody hear that?"

The other's looked at her.

"Hear what?" Carmandy asked.

David lay down on the ground, "It was probably just your imagination,"

"You're one to talk," Becca said, "Last time we were on watch you thought you heard a monster and almost took my head off with that sword of yours."

David laughed, "Oh yeah… good times, good times."

High above them in the upper branches of the pine, Alice exhaled in relief. She had been so distracted by thoughts of Oliver's cute blonde friend that she had forgotten about the noise she made when she teleported. Luckily for her, she hadn't been caught. She carefully maneuvered her way down through the branches until she was crouching right above the heads of the sleepy guards. She took a moment to stare across the valley that housed Camp Half-Blood. She hadn't been there in years and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. She quickly shook it off and went back to the task at hand.

On the branch below Alice, hung what looked like a glittering, golden, blanket. She reached down and hooked her fingers under it. She lifted it up, bundling it into her arms and disappeared.

* * *

Valentine and Charlie jumped sky-high when Alive appeared beside them.

Charlie saw the thing in her arms and his eyes bugged, "You didn't-!"

Alice grinned, "I'm only borrowing it for a few minutes, and besides, I'll take it back."

"W-What is it?" Valentine asked.

Charlie pointed at the golden blanket, "That, is the golden fleece, which is _supposed_ to be protecting the Camp's borders,"

Alice rolled her eyes and spread out the fleece across Oliver's torso. He grunted from the weight and then his eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly, the fleece falling into his lap. The huge gashes had disappeared so completely that not even a scar remained.

Oliver patted his chest, "I'm ok…I'm ok…" he jumped up and shouted, "I'm ok!"

He picked up Valentine and whirled her around happily. He ruffled Charlie's hair and pulled Alice into a hug. Alice untangled herself from Oliver's embrace and picked up the fleece, dusting it off.

"Not that this wasn't fun," she patted her messenger bag, "but I've got deliveries to make."

She winked at Charlie and tipped her cap, "Au revoir,"

And with that, she was gone.

Oliver turned to his dazed companions, "Now, we've lost enough time, where to now?"

Charlie blinked and pulled a map out of his bag, "We're taking a bus to Selca."

"W-Where's that?" Valentine asked.

"Kansas," Charlie replied.

Oliver grinned and grabbed their hands, "Well then, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! By the way right now Charlie and Oliver are tied so I need someone to vote ok?**


End file.
